Love Hurts
by DeanLives
Summary: Sam falls in Love with someone else. What secret is Dean keeping to himself. The sequel to Ultimate Gift. Warning Mpreg, Winest. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to Ultimate Gift. Sorry be under a HUGE writers block. Haven't been in the mood to write.  
**

**Love Hurts**

**Prolog**

**Over the past several years Sam went back to school and got his law degree. He and Dean and the boys moved to Evergreen, Colorado, where Sam had become a well known lawyer in town. . **

**Dean had got a job at a local auto shop and worked there for five years until he bought it from his boss. He now ran his own auto shop as Sam worked on cases for his big law firm. The boys were now in school and their seventh birthday was shortly upon them. **

**Dean is getting the house ready for the boys' birthday party , while Sam and John pick them up from school. He'd made a cake and dinner is ready for them. He puts the gifts out on the table. He watches the boys run into the house with big smiles on their faces. They hug Dean. **

**They all sit down at the table and have a nice family dinner. Once they finish the boys open their gifts. They smile widely as the get their toys and start playing with them. **

**Sam helps Dean clean the house and he goes in the bedroom with Dean intow. He closes the door and pushes Dean up against it. He leans in kissing Dean. He pulls off Dean's shirt and pushes him down on the bed. He pulls off Dean's jeans along with the underwear. He undresses himself and rolls Dean on to his stomach and lifts him up on to his knees. He wraps his arms around Dean's waist and starts thrusting into him. He keeps thrusting until he comes. He lays down the bed next to Dean and kisses him on the cheek. **

**Dean falls asleep in Sam's arms. They sleep all night.**

**Month Later**

**Dean gets a call from the school at the auto shop about JJ being sick. He leaves work, going to the school pick him. They get home and Dean puts JJ in the bedroom. He gets him some ice water and comes back putting a trash can next to the bed since JJ has a stomach virus. **

**Sam comes home with Sean and Dean talk to Sam about JJ. **

**During the next week Sean gets the stomach virus followed by Sam.**

**Dean rolls out of bed with a groan that has him running to the bathroom as Sam is getting ready for work. Then he finds himself throwing up intothe toilet. Once it passes he comes back out of the bathroom and goes over to the bed and lays back down. **

**Sam walks over to the bed and leans into Dean giving him a small kiss. "It looks like you got we had." Dean just nods and curls up. Sam kisses Dean forehead and puts a trash can next to the bed. He gets him a glass of water. "I'll take the kids to school and pick them. You just rest." He tucks Dean in and leaves him to rest. **

**Sam goes to work after dropping the kids off. He has been given this big case for the law firm. He is working with this new lawyer Teri Owens. The case has them working late most nights, but tonight Sam isn't going to stay late; since Dean is sick he has to watch the kids. **

**Sam leaves work, not getting as much done as he would have liked. He picks up the kids and dinner. They walk into the house. He and the boys eat dinner and Sam makes some soup for Dean and takes it into the bedroom.**

"**So how are you feeling?"**

**Dean shrugs and sits up in the bed. "Been better. Haven't tossed up anything since this morning, but also haven't eaten either."**

"**I brought you some soup, if you feel up to trying to eat."**

**Dean nods and takes the soup, only a small bite see if it is going to agree with him. After a few minutes it's all gone. **

**Dean is at the auto shop working on a brake job when this terrible headache starts, turning a normal ten-minute brake job that into a thirty minute job. He finishs the job and calls in Frank, his right hand man, and someone who has been working at the shop long before he bought it. He told Frank he's going home early and that he can go home, too, unless he wants to work the shop alone. **

**Dean goes home and lies down on the couch with the lights off as his head pounds. He rubs his forehead hoping that will relieve some of the pain. The phone rings, causing his head to pound more. He groans and picks up the phone. "Yes!"**

"**Oh, Dean, I have to work late. Could you pick the kids up from school? Thanks." Sam hangs up before Dean can get a word out.**

"**Ass." Dean is sick of the late nights working cases. This has been going on for over a month now. Sam leaves early and comes home late. He hardly sees Sam now. It was Sam who is always picking up the kids and taking them to school. Dean gets up, grabs his keys and goes to pick up the kids and bring them home. He fixes dinner for the three of them and puts the boys to bed. He s sits down on the couch to wait for Sam to show up.**

**About four in the morning the front door opens and Sam walks in. He's surprised to find Dean on the couch looking at him. "Oh, you're up."**

"**Yeah, I'm up. And I hope you enjoy the couch for the two hours of sleep you'll get before you leave again."**

**Sam is surprised by that. "What did I do?"**

"**Sam, for once I would like you to think of someone else instead of yourself." He walks to the bedroom.**

"**Hey, I'm thinking of others. And don't walk away from."**

**Dean stops and turns around. "NO. You're just thinking of yourself. Call me to drop what ever I'm doing to go pick up the kids because you have to work late again."**

"**Hey, if you were busy you could have said you were and I would have done it, but I thought since you were home you weren't doing anything."**

"**It's really none of your damn business but I was home due to a bad headache and as for telling you… You're the one who hung up on me." He goes into the bedroom, slamming the door. Sam just stands there for a long minute before he goes back to the couch. Dean lies down on the bed and sighs. **

**Sam wakes up early that morning after their fight. He quietly goes into the bedroom and gets ready for work. He fixes breakfast for the boys, feeds them and leaves a plate for Dean when he gets up. He leaves, taking the kids to school then he heads to work.**

**He walk into his office building still not able stop thinking about how angry Dean was the night before. He goes into his office and sits down at his desk, hating that this is putting a strain on their marriage. He knows everyone who knows them knows they are married but only Sam, Dean and John know about them being brothers. He lets out a sigh as he tries to work and get his mind off of Dean. He hasn't realized that Teri has walked into his office. **

"**Sam, are you alright?" She perches on the edge of his desk.**

**Sam looks up at her. "Oh, sorry, didn't hear you come in. I'm fine, it's just Dean. We had a fight last night."**

**She leans down and whispers into Sam's ears. All Sam knew is that he is having this ringing in his ears. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I bet he was wrong and you were right over whatever the fight was about. **

**Sam looks up at her, confused cause he felt it was his fault and now it was all Dean's fault. " You're right. I have the right to support my family and do whatever I want to do and if that calls for late night so be it," he says with a smile.**

**She smiles back before she leans in, kissing him on the lips. "You have the right to support your family. Dean has no right to have a say so in you life." She kisses him again. She loosens his tie as her fingers run through his hair. Sam moans into the kiss. **

**Sam stands up and his hand goes to the side of her face and he kisses her back. Sam leans them on top of his desk. His hand slides up her leg under her skirt. **

**After fifteen minutes Teri comes walking out of his office, fixing her skirt as she leaves. Sam sits at his desk fixing his tie.**

**Dean wakes up and gets up to see Sam and the boys are gone. He goes into the kitchen to see the plate of food and smiles . He heats it up and eats . **

**Sam is ready to leave work when Teri comes into his office. She walks over to him. **

"**Are we doing an all nighter?"**

"**No, I need to pick the boys up, I owe that to Dean after making him pick them up yesterday when he wasn't feeling weal."**

"**Sam, you don't owe him anything. You're doing your job and he needs to understand that work comes first."**

**Sam just nods and leaves, picking up the boys. He takes them home to find Dean has made a nice dinner for them. Sam smiles and they go wash up before they sit down at the dinner table.**

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sam stands at the bed packing his suitcase for a business meeting in Denver. Dean sits on the bed next to the suitcase. **

"**Do you have to go?"**

**Sam looks over at Dean. "I have to Dean, it's a business meeting and I'm expected to be there."**

**Dean sighs and nods. "Just be safe." **

"**I will." He leans in giving him a kiss and leaves. **

**Dean gets the kids ready for school and takes them. He heads to the shop. He starts working. He bends over getting very dizzy. Frank rushes over to him. "Dean, are you alright?"**

"**Yeah, just got dizzy all of sudden." Frank has him sit down. **

"**Just take it easy. Do I need to call Sam?"**

"**No, I'm fine, but Sam's out town on business."**

"**Oh, alright, but I'll be happy to give you a ride home if you need it. Just take it easy."**

"**Thanks, Frank, but I'm sure I'm fine. Just give me a few."**

**He nods and lets Dean be.**

**Dean picks up the boys and brings them home. He helps them with their homework and then starts dinner. He puts the food down when the phone rings, thinking it's Sam, he answers it.**

"**Hello."**

"**Hi Dean, it's Bobby White from Sam's law firm. I was wondering if I could talk to Sam for a minute?"**

"**Um…Sam's on a business trip."**

"**Oh, I didn't hear of any business trips. Sorry to bother you." He hangs up. **

**Dean slowly hangs up the phone trying to think where Sam is . If there was no trip, where the hell could he be? He goes back to the table like nothing has happened, in order not to upset the boys. **

**They eat dinner and he puts the boys to bed. He sits on his bed trying not to think of Sam lying to him. He lies there until he falls asleep.**

**Dean has just put the boys down for bed when Sam comes walking in from his business trip. He pays no attention to Sam and picks up the boys toys, making sure they have all their stuff for school. **

"**Hi. I'm home."**

**Dean looks up at him. "I can see that."**

**Sam looks at Dean. "Did I do something to upset you?"**

"**So Sam, who is she?"**

"**Dean, I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**Oh, you don't do you. Well, while you're on your so called business trip, I got a call from one of the other lawyers in the firm asking if he could talk to you. I told him that you're on the business trip and he says he didn't know about any business trips. So who is she?"**

**Sam knows he is busted. He looks down shamefaced. "She's another lawyer. We're working the case that had me stay up late. There was nothing before then, I swear Dean. It just happened. I'm so sorry."**

"**Whatever. I hope you enjoy the couch or you can go to her place, I don't really care right now. I'm just so disappointed in you, Sam. I never thought you would this to me like you did before. You said you couldn't live without me and then you do this. I'm the stupid one to believe you." He goes into the bedroom. He starts packing his bags and he gets into bed and falls a sleep as Sam sleeps on the couch. **

**Dean gets up early and grabs his bags and leaves. He heads to the shop after leaving Sam a note. **

**Sam gets up seeing the note and reads it as he sits there on the couch. He knows he did something really stupid.**

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**  
If you're reading this you know I left. I left the boys there because I don't want to mess up their routines. But you'll now be taking care of them. I'll have dad bring them when they want to see me or when I need to see them. I just need time to myself. I do still love you and if I'm not your lover anymore I'm still your big brother, nothing will ev**_**er **_**change that. Take good care of yourself and if you need to reach me you got my number. I hope to see again some time soon. **_

_**All My Love,**_

_**Dean**_

**Dean works a few hours at the shop before he heads to Cindy's cabin which has been (there's something missing here. Cindy's cabin has been….. what?) to since the boys were born. He stops at a local diner and makes a call. He sits at a booth and waits. **

**Cindy walks into the diner after getting the call from Dean. She smiles and walks over to him giving him a hug. "How are you?"**

**Dean puts on a little smile. "I'm fine I guess." **

**She nods and orders two cups of coffee. "So what happened?"**

"**I found out a few days ago that Sam didn't really go on the business trip he claimed, and just found out when he came home last night he's been cheating on me for a least a month. I had to get way from there and I didn't want to mess up the boys routine so left them there."**

"**Oh, Dean I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"**

"**As best as I can be." Their coffee comes and she takes a drink as he pushes his away.**

**She looks at him. "Dean, are you expecting?"**

**Dean laughs at that, then shyly nods. "I think so."**

"**We can go get it checked out."**

"**I've never gotten over the stomach virus the family had and there's the headache on top of dizziness. But if I am, I'm not telling Sam cause I'm not going to let this child get hurt; the boys have already been hurt and I couldn't protect them but I can this one."**

**She nods and takes Dean over to her office runs some tests and comes back to tell Dean that he's about six weeks. She goes with Dean to the cabin and helps him settle in before she leaves. **

**Sam just sits on the couch, in shock that Dean has left him and the boys. The boys come running down the stairs ready for school. Sam puts on a brave face and makes breakfast for them. **

**Sam takes them to school. Then goes to work. Teri meets him at his office. "Well, hello, Mr. Winchester."**

"**Hi Teri. I have some work to do." He goes into his office . **

**Teri follows. "Come on, Sam." She wraps her arms around Sam's neck. **

"**Teri, no. Dean knows and he left us. I now have to take care of my sons. They come first from now on."**

"**But now it can be you and me. Dean doesn't deserve you. How dare he walk out on his family. You deserve better."**

**Sam works the whole day without talking to Teri. He picks up the boys and takes them home. He helps the boys with their homework. He starts up dinner and feed them. He puts them to bed and gets in bed himself, not believing how Dean could do all this on his own. He so tired and it's just his first day. **

**Dean goes into the bedroom and undresses. He gets in bed falling a sleep. He sleeps all night. He gets up in the morning and goes into the store and pick up a few items. He goes back home to the cabin. **


End file.
